


chris is a gay fool again but its an au this time

by frogbackpack



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Artist Chris Hartley, M/M, this is so cheesy imsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbackpack/pseuds/frogbackpack
Summary: the title is pretty self-explanatory.





	chris is a gay fool again but its an au this time

**Author's Note:**

> this exact idea has probably been done with every ship from every fandom, but i give no shits. enjoy.

There’s this boy that sits in front of Chris during a few of his classes. And, really, Chris would be lying if he said he didn’t find him incredibly attractive. 

He’d also be lying if he said he hadn’t memorized the boys name the second he learned it. Josh Washington. 

Has Chris had a conversation with him that lasted longer than a passing greeting in the halls? No. Did that stop him from developing the most pathetic crush in existence on him? Absolutely not.

“Chris, you’re actually killing me here,” Ashley groaned from her seat next to him on the grassy spot outside the cafeteria. “I mean, we’re having lunch outside just so you can be creepy from afar? Seriously?” 

“Hey, you’re the one who agreed to come with.” Chris barely looks up from his sketchbook as he talks. The page he’s currently working on is a messy replica of the sight in front of him; Josh leaning against a tree, talking animatedly to a blonde girl who Chris vaguely recalls as Sam. 

His chocolate hair catches the sun from where it peeks out under his beanie, and his smile makes Chris’s heart nearly melt on the spot.

“This genuinely hurts to watch,” Ashley mumbles as she looks over Chris’s shoulder at his drawing. “And, as much as I love watching this, I told Matt I’d annoy him till he finally asks Emily out. Which, I could do for you, too, since you don’t seem too keen on asking Mr. Perfect out yourself.” 

“He’s not perfect, he’s just...”

“Perfect?”

“...yeah.”

“Oh my god. You're ridiculous” Ashley stands up and gives Chris a playful slap to the shoulder as she says, “I’ll leave you to it, stalker boy.” And with that, and some minor complaining on Chris’s end, she’s off.

“Geez,” Chris mutters under his breath, before looking back up to where Josh was sitting, only to realize he’s not there anymore. Sam still is, though, typing something on her phone.

“Geez, what?” Comes a voice from right behind him, making Chris jump and his last two brain cells promote nothing but panic. “Woah, that’s a cool drawing. You’re really talented.”

And, oh fuck, Chris might just curl up and die right there, because he knows that voice. 

“Oh, is that me?” The voice, deep and charming, belonging to none other than Josh Washington, says.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for you to see that.” Chris scrambles to cover the page with his arm. “I’m not some kind of stalker, I swear, I just...” shit, maybe stalker boy was an appropriate nickname.

“Why’re you apologizing? It’s a really fuckin’ good drawing, dude. I’m flattered, really.” Josh sits down on the patch of grass next to Chris, looking over at his sketchbook. “Can I see more?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, of course. This book is mostly just doodles, though, but I have more finished stuff at my house, if you’d... like to see that, too? After school, maybe?"

“Sounds good, Chris.”

The fact that Josh knows his name makes Chris feel like he’s actually going to explode.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written for until dawn in so long, who am i. i hope you liked this anyway.


End file.
